A New Generation
by RandyDog
Summary: Catty Valumour is trying to pursue their dream of being a hero. As such they have decided to go to the same school as their personal hero Izuku Midoriya! Will they be able to live up to the standards? I'm Randy Dog and I'm going to tell this tale threw the prospective of their eyes.
1. Chapter 1

In the beginning, world war three had started, nuclear bombs having been dropped everywhere, and innocent people dying of toxic exposure and blast shock. This was a tragic event that happened hundreds of years ago, to think that it would cause something as great as this. Once the war had come to a calm, people all over the world tried to start over by repopulating the city. A child that was born during this time was reported to glow. After this report, hundreds of other reports of people having inhuman abilities started to skyrocket. Pretty soon the streets were roaming with super humans, and the towns started to look like scenes from comic books.

Of this time villainous crimes started to spread greatly and a new class of job was created, being a hero. You may have heard of this tale before, well, I'm here to tell you my story.

My name is Catty Valumour, and I grew up in a small town just down by the west coast of Japan, my dream is to someday be a great hero to people in the midst of a crime fight. Ever since I was a little kid I've been watching films and clips of some of the greatest heroes of all time, my hero, is Izuku Midoriya.

"Someday, I'm going to be a hero, just like him!" I said to my mom as I was sitting on the couch watching Midoriya fight off some villains with my younger and older brother. "Heh, silly, your quirks don't even match up in type!" My younger brother said to me.

My younger brother, a bit rounded in body type and short compared to me. His name is Red Valumour, his quirk is called 'Red Tiger' which allows him to do basically anything a tiger can, not to mention his tiger look. "That doesn't mean I can't try! I will become stronger to achieve my goal!" I argued, this happened often with the two of us, we bickered a lot about why I won't be a better hero.

"Pssh, I'd love to see you pass the physical exam." Red laughed at me, pressing at one of my muscular arms. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean!?" I yell, my dragon blood causing me to become furious. Being the middle child, I'm the size in between my older and younger brother. My quirk is called 'Alpha Catgon' which does a lot, but we'll get into that later.

"All I'm saying is, you aren't very fast, you might not get to beat enough of the robots in time, who knows, they might even be tougher than when Jakechan took the opening." Red sighed. "OH YEAH! WELL, UHm, if I beat the so called 'TOUGHER' robots, that makes me stronger than Jakechan, which makes me stronger than YOU! I ALSO FLY FASTER THAN YOU RUN, YOU NITWIT!" I shout at him, my wings and tail flailing angrily behind me.

"Please stop fighting you guys, you're going to get in trouble again." My older brother reasoned. My older brother was tall sitting next to me, this probably being the case due to his quirk.

My older brother's name is Jake Valumour and right now, he is a beginning hero, what I'm planning to do as well. His quirk is called 'Dragon Limb' which basically does what it's called, he can turn one of his limbs into a dragon's, and sprout wings when he wants. Most of the time, Jake was the most reasonable of us three.

"Fine! But only since you asked nicely!" I exclaim, aggressively throwing my arms up. I was still mad, so I was growling at Red. "Will you please make up and apologize?" Jake asked. He had a worried look on his face as he watched me turn my head away from Red.

"I'm not apologizing to the asshole that started the argument in the first place!" I growled, folding my arms. "Red, please?" Jake said, turning to look at the youngest instead.

"HELL NO!" Red shouted, also growling. This is what I hated most about mine and my brother's relationship, we practically hated each other and never apologized. The only one who really kept us together was Jake, who we both agreed, was the nicest, and we got along with him around most of the time.

My older brother sighs, pressing his thumb and forefinger to pinch his forehead in frustration. "Off of summer break in three days and this is how you're acting. Don't rial yourself up with stupid things like this Catty. You don't want to be worn out for the exam." Jake says becoming desperate enough for an excuse or two.

"Fine, whatever." I say, storming off to my bedroom. Once inside the room, I slam my door shut causing my cat and twin brother to jump and look up at me in surprise.

"Sorry guys…" I sigh, looking at my cat. I plop onto my bed, watching the fluffy cat back up a bit, stretch, and then lay down next to me. It's funny how she likes being so close, yet so far away at the same time. "Rough day?" My twin asks me.

I groan at this. "Don't even get me started!" I growl. "I heard you fighting with Redchan, everything alright?" He continues, poking at my mental state. My twin brother's name is Kuzokan Valumour, he is thinner and shorter than me in body build. Kuzokan's quirk is called 'Character Knowledge' which allows him to know a person to the exact point, height, weight, personality, strength, quirk, everything.

"Yeah, I'll be fine… don't worry about it Kuzo…" I sigh. I begin to stroke my cat's face, running my fingers threw the soft fur.

I retract my hand and lay it back down in front of me. I then sit up, and remove my jacket from my body and carelessly toss it to the other side of the room. I lay back down and suddenly feel so relaxed that I become tired, my eyelids felt heavy and I close my eyes. I roll over and grab a pillow, cuddling into it.

The next thing I know is that I'm being awoken by my twin brother who was extremely close to me. "What do you want…?" I groan. "I wanted to let you know that dinner is ready!" Kuzokan exclaimed, gleefully. I stay lying on my bed, thinking about if I want food.

Then I realise that I'm throwing off my schedule and I shoot up from my bed, bumping my head into his. "Okay." I reply. I shoo my brother away and yawn, watching him close the door as he walks out.

I sat up so quick that I was feeling light headed so, I waited a moment before stretching my back. Most people think that it would be awkward to do so but, when you've been living with wings for practically all of your life, you tend to get used to the feeling of them being there. It's like having extra arms, really big ones that rest on your back. It just comes naturally to be able to stretch my wings and back.

I yawn and stand up, having heard my mom yelling to come join them from the kitchen. "I'll be there in a minute mom!" I yell back, padding my way over to the door of my room and open it. Having just woken up, my short hair was all ruffled and messy and felt weird as it bobbed up and down with the air as I walked into the kitchen to be greeted by everyone except my father.

"Dad?" I asked the table. Kuzo shook his head, taking a bite from his plate of food and then said, "He's still working." Of course, he's always doing his work. I wonder what he was doing today, as a rescue hero. I sigh, taking a seat whilst looking at the clock set neatly on the wall.

It's actually quite funny how that clock has stayed so straight on that wall, seems everything else around it is messy from all four of us teenagers rough housing. It's funny how close to life that is, very few things are clear and nice where as everything else is so chaotic and frustrating.

I take my chopsticks from the side of the plate and pick up a small portion of rice from the plate, beginning to shovel my food into my mouth. I was never as messy of an eater as my siblings, course they still get to wear their clothes without struggle, so they've never really had to worry about getting the mess on their skin.

I set my bowl down half way threw, setting my chopsticks upon their holder. My set was calico cat themed, the small porcelain cat hugged my chopsticks with a cute little smile. "You guys are rather quiet today." I state plainly looking around the table to read each of my family's expression.

Red was rather peaceful looking compared to his usual rough angry expression, he looked happy for once. Jake was just quiet for his usual talkative self. Kuzokan looked stressed, probably worried about starting off fresh at a new school. Kuzo is known for getting anxious about these things. My mother looked like she just didn't know what to say, us kids usually do all the talking, being noisy about what each of us had accomplished doing that day or what we would like to do after dinner.

My mother, Tyger Valumour, her body build wasn't much, she was thin yet tall, her long deep brown hair was casually brushed and looked shiny, she wasn't into the hero business because she didn't really like to fight. I've only seen her use her quirk once but it has something to do with electricity.

The door clicked and opened revealing my father. His eyes were dropped and dark, his shoulders were sagging just a bit showing that he was tired, yet he was still smiling at us. I let my lips curve up into a small smile, seeing my father made me feel just a tad bit safer.

My father's name is Logan Valumour, his body build is fit yet muscular. His quirk is called 'Barrier' which allows him to create barriers in sizes of his choice that can move objects of equal size, making him a perfect candidate for being a rescue hero.

"You're late." I state boldly staring at my dad as he clambers over to the table. Some days I wish he would take the day off, spend time with the family, being a hero is hard work though, and at the moment he is one of the most needed heroes.

"Yeah, I know." Father replied with a heavy sigh. "I was really trying today." He continued. His face scrunched in conflict. He looks really worn down today.

"Promise?" I asked, almost knowingly of the response. My dad smiled and sat up a bit replying with, "Promise." A heart filled exchangement between the two of us that settled the awkwardly silent room.

"How was work dad?" Kuzokan asked after a moment of silence. Kuzo really had a knack for changing the subject, his understanding of people making it difficult to keep the subject straight. I know that he will have to learn to fight someday or he will most assuredly be defeated in combat, he relies on his quirk far too much.

My father looks over at Kuzokan. I can't tell what's on his mind but I can tell he's thinking, his brow lowering and his eyes dilating in his casual thinking face. "It was tiring yet also good? I saved a lot of people today." Father finally responded.

I turned my focus to Red and Jake who were clearly kicking each other under the table, I began to eat my food again, holding the chopsticks together to use them like a spoon. I finished my plate of food and excused myself from the table, taking my plate to the sink for a wash.

I began to calmly listen to my family's small talk of father's day, brief explanations of how everyone else's day had gone. I set my dishes on the drying rack, then left the dining area, as much as I didn't want to leave.

I walked down the hall that I knew so well, the white walls, trimmed with chipping and peeling light brown so that you could see the underneath. It reminded me that it needed to be painted over, yet it never gets done. I feel like if it ever gets repainted, nobody will be able to find their way around these long, almost endless halls.

I make it to the yellow door, the words "Training Room" written down the left side. I remember when we painted this door in particular. It was just a few years ago, we had planned to paint the rest of the doors, but we never got to do it, dad's work days had become longer, therefore the family had thought there was no point if we couldn't do it with him.

I open the door, feeling the familiar feeling of hardwood on my bare padded feet. I close the door and began to workout, starting out by doing my usual stretches. My first stretch is to slowly lower myself into the suplexing pose, this allows me to pop my back and get the muscles in my back well stretched out. Then more stretches follow in suit, the hamstring stretch, where you link your elbow to bend just above your head. The toe touch stretch, washing machines, where you turn your body back and forth.

Once I was fully stretched I began the real training, punching at a tough punching bag, every once in awhile turning quickly to use my large tail for a powerful blow. I feel like I had been doing this for a really long time, because I eventually saw Kuzo casually walk in and watch me, staring with that smug grin on his face, it made me punch the bag harder a few times before sitting down.

"What do you want?" I sigh. He just adjusts and looks at me in a different position. "Well, I came in to check on you, only to find you still on your first exercise still. Even after half an hour!" Kuzo exclaims.

"You aren't mad are you?" Kuzo asks poking at me again. In this situation I didn't realise what he was doing at all. I can't tell you that it makes me angry every time, because it's not true.

"Uh… Not that I know of…" I say drifting off into thought. I had to think about it, I was mad? If so, why was I mad? That was hard, the only time I had gotten the least bit angry was when I had the argument with Red earlier, and I didn't honestly remember it too clearly.

"I guess I'm just preparing for Monday."I state, coming up with something that will hopefully ease his want for an answer. I watch as Kuzo stands and chuckles with a smile that could only be described as crazy.

"How fun. I will get down to why you're upset, whether you like it or not." Kuzo states. An eerie feeling runs threw out the room and I can tell he's using his quirk on me because his tone became sweeter. The statement that came from Kuzokan causes me to growl deep within my throat, letting him know that I didn't approve of what he was trying at.

"That's enough Kuzo." I assert. I could feel the room shrink, he was now on his knees from just a tone change. That's one of the abilities that I hold, to assert dominance over anyone below an Alpha. Of course, this ability doesn't work on my other two brothers, they have gotten used to the sound of my harshness. Kuzo, on the other hand, was an Omega.

A puff of steam escapes my lips and Kuzo gets up, beginning to run for the exit before the situation gets too far out of hand. I could feel his fear of me at the moment, which made me feel slightly bad because he just wanted to see how I was feeling.

I lay onto the padded ground, letting out a growl before having what would appear as a child throwing a tantrum. My limbs were thrashing about, coming to an abrupt stop when I suddenly arched my back and yell, "WHY CAN'T I JUST BE NICE!"

I roll over, the cracking sound coming from the matt beneath me due to my sweat sticking me to the ground. I allow myself time to steady my breathing as it had spiked from my little outburst. Calming myself down was always something I struggled with, my rage always boils threw whether I want it to or not, causing it to be difficult to make new friends with anyone.

I sat there calming myself into a daze, my body became fully relaxed and I began to doze off. I practically used up all of my energy punching the punching bag and yelling at my brother. 'Pathetic' I thought, what would I do once I was a hero, if I can't last a tad bit more than half an hour doing what I did, how will I last against a villian.

My eyes closed shut, having felt too heavy to hold open any longer, I had fallen asleep. My dreams were raging, it was a practical war of if I could even become a hero. It was something that I held in the depths of my mind that I never wanted to come forth even if it caused my demise.

When I awoke the next morning, I was no longer on the floor of the training room but instead, my bedroom in my bed. I sat up and looked around trying to analyse the situation. It was morning, really early in the morning at the moment. It was so early that you could barely see the sun rising from behind the mountains, the bright orange yet rose kissed sunrise making me want to just cuddle back up and got to sleep.

I thought about going back to sleep, but for some odd reason I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Perhaps I had slept for too long, my eyes did feel rather glued shut every time I closed them it was the only time that they ever felt like that.

I decided to get up from my bed to go wash the half dried tears from my eyes. I got to my doorway and stood there for a moment to stretch, my slightly curved tail straightens out with my wings that were folded neatly to my back. I turned to the right to head down to the bathroom, the door just two rooms down the hall.

I turned the facet to the right to make the water run cold, my body temperature is usually hot enough without me pouring warm water onto it. When I took some of the cool water into my cupped hands I felt my muscles relax as the heat poured from my face to the sink. To finish up, I rubbed my eyes clean before taking the yellow towel that was meant to look like a duckling to dry my face with.

Once I finished what I wanted to I walked back to my room and listened to the quiet of the house. 'How rare' I thought calmly to myself with a smile. It was quiet enough that I could actually hear my feet lightly tapping against the hardwood floor. I began to hum a tune to myself, my cat came running towards me as though I had called her, and I crouched down to pet her head softly.

I heard my twin brother groan, I looked over to his bed hoping I hadn't woken him with my shenanigans. I watched his body twist and turn over, the sheets creases shifting with him. He stretched, 'great, I had woken him up by humming, curse my loud voice,' I thought, my eyes narrowing in annoyance.

Kuzokan sat up and looked around the room whilst rubbing at one eye. I saw his eyes wander over to my bed and then at me. "You're up early." He spoke, voice thick and raspy and filled with sleep. "Yeah what of it." I replied, my voice softer as not to disturb any of my other family members. Kuzo yawned, leaning back to stretch out onto his headboard.

"It's just weird seeing someone like you up at this time, like, even Redchan is awake before you. Today you are the first one to have woken up." Kuzo stated, some of his words slurring together sloppily. I stared up at him from the floor in a glare before standing up from my spot.

"The cat's awake." I mention, looking down toward the cat, who was now rubbing up against my leg. The room rippled with Kuzo's laughter just a few seconds after I pointed the small animal out. Kuzo began to wheeze, continuing laughing even as he rolled out of his bed.

"Th-The, THE CAT!" He exclaimed laughing even more. His laughter slowly came to a falling and he wiped a tear from his eye. "I can't even believe…. You said that…!" He continued, breathing between words to catch his lost breath.

"Kuzo. You better shut up, before you wake everyone else up. I assure you that father won't appreciate anymore loss of sleep than he already has." I intone, sighing. I lean down and pick the cat up off the floor, and rub her head gently.

Kuzokan looked out the window, then back at me, the look in his eyes was of utter shock. "You mean to tell me you didn't look to see what time it is?" I huff, mouth twitching into a half smile. Kuzo was casually one awake the earliest so it shouldn't surprise him what time it is, I kinda thought it was funny how he didn't check before getting himself distracted by me. Perhaps he did, and then he just forgot.

"Well, I did, that's how I knew you were up early… must have forgotten…" Kuzo mumbled the last part maybe hoping I couldn't hear. He pulled off a look of confusion before shrugging and throwing his legs over the edge of the bed.

I watched him open the top drawer of his nightstand, and then saw as he began to comb his hair with the usual part to the left. The reason he does this is to look different from me, being identical twins (except for our quirks) he likes to have a slight difference in our similar haircuts. My mom liked to have our hairstyles the same because she thought it was cute.

"Well, since you are awake at the moment… what would you like to do?" Kuzo asked me, his head tilting to one side. I hadn't thought of that quite yet. What did I want to do? I looked out the window to see if there were any chance of rain within the next few hours.


	2. Chapter 2

"...Paint…?" It came out of me like a question, as if asking my twin brother if I could do that. Truth was I didn't need his permission, perhaps a question of if he would like to join me. Yes, that's what it was. Kuzokan preferred to draw with a pencil and paper, it was very rare that he would like to paint.

Kuzo looked at me, surprised, we rarely painted, never together though. "Mmmm… sure." Came his soft reply. "It is rather nice out today isn't it." He continued, zoned out, not asking, more thinking. It was a nice day, there were only a few clouds scattered across the sky, the sun barely peeking through the trees.

"How does a walk to the beach sound?" I asked. I was imagining the ocean, not a sunset picture, a picture of just the natural waves with the light sky blue in the background. "Sounds wonderful." Kuzo sighed out. I wonder what he was thinking, it was hard to tell with the slight sleep still on his soft expression.

I walked over to Kuzo and reached out a hand to give him leverage to get up. He smiled and took my hand, bringing himself up in one swift motion. "If you start to do this everyday, how will I ever strengthen my muscles, this is like, my only exercise all day." Kuzo chuckles, slightly leaning onto my right shoulder.

I smacked his shoulder lightly, giving off a deep throat laugh. "I know! You could start to exercise in our designated training space!" I declare sarcastically. We break into a quiet fit of laughter, holding onto each other's shoulder for a slight support.

"Let's get out of here before we actually wake the entire house," Kuzo says, laughter still in his tone. "Ah, yes." I reply. We go separate directions, Kuzokan leaving the room, where as I go further back into the room to search under my bed. As I rummaged through my supplies hidden under the bed I begin to worry because it would appear that I lost my yellow ochre and deep yellow. Not that these colours would be important to what I want to paint, perhaps Kuzo would need them though. I let out a sigh and look over to Kuzo's bed.

Nothing personal to Kuzo, though our things often times get misplaced and mixed into the other's belongings. I started by looking in Kuzokan's little bucket of random objects that he's found and just thrown into it because he didn't know what to do with them. Having not found what I was looking for, I continued my hunt in his top drawer of his nightstand. There were very few items in the drawer, a book, marked by around the halfway point, his blue comb, that I have only seen twice, and a package of nail cleaning tools. I then look in the second drawer, finding only a large mix of wires with a pack of batteries. I begin my search under Kuzokan's bed, when he walks into the room.

"What are you doing?" Kuzo asked. I look up at him and reply with, "Looking." Kuzo scoffed and then leaned onto the doorway. "What are you looking for you big doof?" Kuzo questioned, rolling his eyes.

"Well… if you must know, I'm looking for my yellow ochre and deep yellow. And, if we can even find it after two months, my 1.2 millimeter round brush." I state with a sigh. Kuzo responds with a shake of his head.

"Well, if you weren't so competent, you would know that all three of those objects are sitting neatly on your wooden canvas in the closet." Kuzo smirks at me. Well, he has a point, now that he has mentioned it to me, I do in fact remember using those colours on my wooden canvas.

I smile at Kuzo and kind of mentally laugh because, he always seems to know exactly where what I'm looking for is. "You don't even know what a 1.2 millimeter round brush is, do you?" I ask with a laugh.

"Nope. All I know is that's the one you were all crazy about for a long time." He replies, shrugging his shoulders and taking his easel, in it's bag, and throwing it over his shoulder.

I went into the closet and grabbed my supplies, putting each item into their own proper slot in my supply basket. I then picked up my easel, put it into its bag, then buckled it over my shoulder, as far as it could go without discomfort to my left wing. I picked up two canvases from the closet and handed one to Kuzo. Canvas in one hand, supply bucket in the other, I walked out of my bed room.

"Flip the sign over would you Kuzo?" I ask. Kuzokan came out of the room and closed the door, flipping the sign that says 'In', over to the side that says 'Out' on it. The sign was made from a piece of plywood we had found on the beach, painted it white with the words written on either side. Afterwards we thought to put a cut of rope and nail it to our door. We thought of doing this so we wouldn't have to write a note every time we left the house without saying anything to the family.

I walk over to the refrigerator and grabbed a Coca-Cola and Gatorade, handing the Gatorade to Kuzo. I personally thought that Gatorades were gross and watery, yet for some reason Kuzokan likes them. I remember him saying that it was very hydrating and the taste was better when you're thirsty or something along those lines.

We took the front door to leave, I wrapped my legs with the special cloth I was provided, since I had feet that went out into cat toes instead of normal human toes. Kuzo being the disrespectful type put his shoes on before we made it to the doorway drop made specific for outside shoes.

We go outside, walking down the stairs to the sidewalk that leads in several directions across town and even further. Casually I would fly both Kuzo and I down to the beach, though because of the easel bag and the things in my arms, I can't do that today. I let out a sigh and I begin to lead the way, Kuzo following close behind me.

Kuzo and I begin to make small talk on our way down to the beach shore, he told me about what costumes he wouldn't mind trying in the hero school. I gave him friendly advice, we laughed, we sat in calm silence every now and again.

Suddenly we heard a loud crash, almost like… buildings crumbling a bit. Everything had suddenly become a blur. I dropped all of my stuff off with Kuzokan, warning him to stay there, but also run if he needed to. I took flight and headed in a direction, I didn't know why. I saw buildings being destroyed by a large man, screaming was heard everywhere, heroes were trying to capture the guy, I swooped down towards the danger.

It felt like I was moving without really thinking, my body travelling fast before I came to a quick stop near the ground. I took in the situation and began to help heroes save people out from under the caving buildings, I even saw my dad, I didn't know if he saw me, though, I wasn't really sure if I wanted him to know I was there.

When the heroes had finally captured the villian a large section of the town had been destroyed, most everyone in this accident had little to no injury, and the people were glad to have been saved. I left before the news reporters could even show up. When I came back, Kuzo was sitting on the ground, looking up at the clouds, I think I was gone for all of about ten to twenty minutes.

"I'm sorry Kuzokan-chan, I didn't mean to go off and leave you here." I apologised, with a soft bow of the head. I look at Kuzo who just seemed to be staring at me blankly, was he zoned out or something? Kuzo just sat and stared for a while before a wide grin spread across his face.

"Are you kidding me!? I think it's cool that you went off to go do hero stuff!" Kuzo vociferates, gawking at me. Now I just tilted my head. 'Did my twin brother… just… get excited over something I did?' I thought as I dropped down next to him to pick up my rejected possessions.

"Are you serious?" I ask, looking at him with a glance here or there. Kuzo nods his head and collects his art supplies before standing up off the ground. "I just wish you had told me where you were going, before you went and did it." Kuzokan huffed, giving me a fake grumpy face. We both laughed, and I dip my head.

We continue our walk to the beach, which we weren't actually too far away from the sandy shore. When we got there I took a long whiff of the salty smell, sighing contently. We walked until we were about half way across to the ocean's edge before we began to set up.

The beach was rather empty today for it's usual packedness, one or two people laying on beach blankets, maybe two children who looked around the age of quirk manifestation. One of the kids, a boy wearing blue and white striped swim trunks, already had his quirk. It looked as though his ability was to control the sand, he already had a really neat castle going and was just adding a few extra details.

I set my easel up so that I could stand while painting. I didn't want to sit down on the sandy ground, I wiggled my cat-like toes threw the soft powder, smiling soundly as I poured some sky blue with some white into one of the round bubbles of my palate and began to mix them into a nice blend of light blue.

I took my two inch wide flat brush and began to lightly dust the top of the horizontal canvas with my paint wet brush. I wanted to make the blue spread even, yet seem as though the light was seeping in from above. Light to dark, once I was finished with the sky, I refreshed my brush in my jar of water, watching the water turn cloudy with a light misty blue.

I chuckled a little when I dried my brush using the beating tactic, there was no need for a cloth if you could just dry it with fast paced air and a fun beat. I loved every aspect of painting, the soft sounds of the brush on the canvas, the soft breeze tickling my face, the colors, the cenary… everything.

I poured some darker blue into my bubble with the lighter blue, this time taking my rounded brush to paint a layer of dark blue into the area just below the sky blue. At the moment my painting looked quite abstract, then again, no dimension had been added to anything but the sky.

I look over to Kuzo, who was tapping his face with his brush in thought, getting paint smeared on his face in the process. When I looked at his painting, I smiled, he had no idea what he was doing, or at least, what he was trying to do. There were blotches of color spread on several locations of his canvas, however none of the colors looked as though they were supposed to be where they were.

It had been hours since we had left and the sun was risen to be at around the halfway point, meaning that it was around noon. I cringed as I felt my stomach churn in hunger, my painting was now finished by this point, it just needed to dry. The blues and greens of what seemed like an endless ocean blended beautifully on my canvas The white highlights just making it look as though little white rabbits were hopping across the water.

Kuzo had stopped painting about half an hour ago and his painting looked either abstract to no falter or like some small child had found their family's paint supply and started to paint on the walls of the house.

"Are you done yet?!" Kuzo groaned, staring at my painting. "What if I told you no?" I asked, hiding my grin behind my hand as I washed the paint out of the bristles of the brush. Kuzo rolled his eyes at that, probably knowing of my 'snarky grin', as he liked to call it.

"I can see that you're done from here! Besides, it's almost one O'clock." Kuzokan complained. I could tell that he was hungry because he was nibbling at his lower lip here and there.

"Well, yeah I'm done. Just waiting for the paint to dry." I sighed. Kuzo groaned, laying down on the warm sand, that had heated up all throughout the day. He then rolled over so that his back was facing me.

"Just hurry up already, I'm hungry…" Kuzo muttered into his shoulder. I shrugged, placing all of my paint tubes and brushes back into their separate holders before grabbing my painting and flying straight up with the painting face directly at the blazing sun.

Once I had stopped moving up I looked down to see my small speck of a brother. I flipped the canvas over and folded my wings behind my back so that I was dropping at a really fast pace to the sanding ground. I opened my wings at the last second so that I didn't break anything.

I flipped my painting over and touched the surface of it only to find the smooth texture of a dry canvas. "Okay we can go now!" I blurted.

I began to pack up my easel and stuck it into its black bag. I could always tell that it was mine because when I was a bit younger I had painted a small beetle on the side of it. I picked up my bag and bucket of art supplies and began to walk, hearing Kuzo's feet shuffle through the sand. I heard him mumble a quiet, "Show-off," as we moved along.

I huffed as well as nudging him with my elbow playfully. "You know, if you actually took the time to do so, you could do something cool to show off about." I tell Kuzo, giving him a soft smile. "Think about it, it will help you set goals to do something that only you can do." I continued.

Kuzo stared at me again, this time a look of confusion or trickery. He chuckled and his face settled at a small smile. "You're actually serious. I'll try then Catty."

When we returned home we had made sandwiches while my mother practically chewed my ear off about going and helping father with work. Honestly though, I wasn't truly listening and was thinking about all of the people I saved and their soft smiles when they saw that it was me, trying my best as a young hero.

I always knew that being a hero was tough, all the bloodshed and danger heroes had to face on a daily basis and all. Being on the field today was just a small fraction of what heroes actually had to do, I didn't face the villain, I only rescued. It was tough enough to save people, but to fight a villain on top of that, impossible, or so it seemed to my young and inexperienced eyes.

For the rest of the day, I lounged about. I was struggling to stay still because I'm usually doing something, sitting around wasn't really my thing. Since Everyone was up and either doing chores or at work I didn't have anything much to do but sit around or train. Yesterday, I had thought, was a bad day. I don't want to go train because of yesterday, so that has to be why I can't think of much to do.

When dinner time came about I wasn't exactly too excited, I knew that if my mom had found out about me helping on the field today, my father had to have told her, because the incident was barely even on the news. I already recognised the fact that my father would not be pleased so, I planned to leave the dinner table early and before he returned home.

I walked over to the dinner table when my mom called me. I scanned everyone who was at the table, Kuzokan, Mom and father. I froze when my eyes landed on my father, in that moment I felt like fleeing the room, instead my spine decided to freeze up.

"Catty, take a seat. It's rude to stand and stare." My father spoke, his voice coming on hard and grave. "Yes father." I was quick to obey, not wanting to mess anything up to make him want to give any further punishment. The table was quiet and Kuzo hid behind me, quivering into my left side making my wing feel odd.

"Catty, as a professional hero I am to let you know that going out onto that field today was very dangerous and could have cost you your life upon your reckless actions. Though, as your father I am very proud of you, and was glad to have been working by your side. Your mother is disappointed in you and will be having you do a chore for going out without a Provisional Hero's License." My father's voice ripped threw the silence. I smiled at his gentle words and gave him a soft nod.

"Kuzo… you can let go of me now…" I whispered, looking at his small figure. Kuzo turned his head and stuck his tongue out at me before whisper shouting, "Never!" Kuzokan then nuzzled further into my side, making me roll my eyes and let out a heavy sigh.

I look about the table, Jake hadn't returned from his work which was a bit upsetting but uncommon. I excuse the fact that Red wasn't at the table seems he preferred to eat alone, not that I blame him because I would too. Since Red has the physical appearance of a tiger he has a muzzle and he has to eat in a wonky way with his neck tilted to one side at an angle as not to be rude, he still eats with chopsticks. I could feel the warm breath of Kuzo still breathing down my back though he seems to be slowly calming down. Mom and father were sitting there having small talk amongst themselves.

I let out a puff of smoke from my mouth, poking at my food. I had been saving up my fire ability for the entrance exam, though I don't think it's too great for me seems my stomach is full of heavy molten lava and blazing fire. I didn't feel hungry, in fact, I felt like I was going to vomit, my built stomach aching with a stiff almost tearing feeling. I decided to excuse myself before rushing out the back door to the fire pit. At this moment I started to spit out a hot rocky substance into the pit, a thing that happens every once in a while to filter out the melted rocks in my stomach without it being too painful.

I sit onto the ground, my wings resting gently against my back, red scales pouring down to blend with the ground. I hear a twig snap in my backyard and I turn my head to the side swiftly jumping up to inform the intruder that I was not defenseless. "Silly, it's just me, you don't have to be so jumpy all the time. Sheesh!" Kuzo's sarcastically expresses.

"Sure I do. Why'd you follow me?" I asked, my brows knitting together upright. Kuzo shrugged and looked at me with bright blue eyes. "I felt your body heat up just like when you breathe fire, so I thought you might have been angry about something and came out here to let it out. I guess not though..." Kuzo huffs defensively.

I remember that, I had forgotten the day that Everyone had started to receive their quirks, Kuzo was a late bloomer so he was last to get his quirk. He was often bullied for that factor and even still is up at the school.

_It was a bright day outside, a perfect day for everyone to play on the playground. I had climbed up on top of the round monkey bars, to practice flying like I had been the last few days. I was practically born with my quirk but it was still really difficult to fly up. Once I had jumped up I started to flap my wings but had only managed to fly up about a few feet before falling back down. Within the short time that I had been up I had spotted Kuzo being cornered by a couple of the other students._

_ I can feel my blood boil as I rushed over to the group. I shove one of the two aside, a boy by the name of "Paul" if I remember correctly having the quirk of manipulating rock of two forms. He glared at me as I walked past him to hide Kuzo behind my wing._

_ "What do you want punk?" The other kid hissed. His name was Daniel and he had already manifested his quirk of sticky bodily fluids, I had always thought he was nasty. "Shut your trap before I shut it for you!" I snapped, tail, though shorter, flicking to the side with threatening intent._

_ "Oooh! I'm so scared! Little shorty gonna beat me up over playing with your quirkless little brat of a brother?" Paul laughed. I got so mad that I spat fire at his feet making him yelp. Of course the fire didn't last long enough to burn his foot it bore a hole into his shoe._

_ I jumped up just high enough so that I could wack Daniel in the face with my tail and just graze him with the bottoms of my wings. "You better back up before I get you again!" I growl threw my teeth._

_ Paul had an angry look on his face, his yellow eyes were glaring right into mine. "Nobody ever fights back, you've got some guts for a kid!" He yells. I scoft. "Says the one acting like a kid." I state boldly with a small smirk._

_ He comes running at me and I push Kuzo back so that he lands onto his butt, and he seems to get scared as he gets up and sprints away. Paul moves the rocks up and onto his fists as he aims to hit my face. I move to duck down and get out of his range, grabbing his legs and pulling them towards me so that he lands on his back. I stand straight again and press my foot into his chest applying a large amount of pressure._

_ "**Yield.**" I state flatly, starting to twist my heel. Paul starts to choke out incomprehensive sounds. I watch as Daniel starts to freak out, as he approaches with his hands up to his chest palms facing me._

_ "He yields! He yields! Just let him go!" Daniel exclaims. I remove my foot and let out a huff. "Consider yourself lucky," I grumble as I walk off to go search for my brother._

Kuzo is the only one who knows what my body feels like when I'm about to breath fire because of the amount of times he's had to hide behind me. Once he had gotten his quirk he had less incidents like the ones with Paul and Daniel, but he still got picked on for his scrawny appearance.

"Yeah, well. As you can see I'm just fine so… Let's just go back inside and finish dinner yeah?" I ask, giving him no time to respond as I grab his shoulder and drag him back inside.

Our parents look up at us with a confused expression as we sit down at the table and begin to eat again. "Well, as I was saying, I feel like we should move closer to Tokyo so I don't have to go so far just to get to work everyday." My father suggests.

I look over at my mom to see her face morph into a saddened expression before she outbursts with, "But, Logan. This house has been in the family for generations!" I can see the conflict in my father's eyes as he tries again, this time I leave with my bowl of food and Kuzo in trail. I take a seat on my bed and look over to Kuzo.

"Kuzo, if we move, there is no possible way that I can try to get into UA!" I exclaim. Picking at his food, Kuzo frowned a bit. "I just don't want to move in general." I hear him mumble. I nod in agreeance and begin to eat the last bits of my food.

"Let's just hope mom can convince him." I state, setting my bowl aside to pet the cat. Janet wasn't much of a lap kitty, yet for some reason she crawled over and curled herself up right onto my lap and started to purr. I smile gently and I start to scratch at her puffy cheeks.

"We can't move with such little notice." Kuzo sighs, pausing for a brief moment to eat some rice. "Besides, school exams start within two days, so I wouldn't be too worried about that." He states matter-of-factly.

"Oh, well… I'm sure we won't move unless we really have to." I express, trying to relieve myself. Kuzo responds with a dip of the head. I watch him as he eats, humming a bit as to remove some of the silence. I began to tap my foot, coming up with a rhythm in my head.

Kuzo gets up and is about to leave the room, when I take his bowl from him and stack it into mine. "Don't worry about it this time, I've got this one, relax for a bit. I will be back." I say, patting his shoulder on my way out the door.

I walk into the kitchen and proceed to wash the dishes. Some of the colorful soap bubbles come up and hit me on the face leaving sticky spots behind. I let out a soft sigh as I rinse the dishes in hot water and stick them on the drying rack.

I walk out of the kitchen and back down into my bedroom. I stare at Kuzokan a moment noticing the fuzzy blur out the corner of my eye. When I feel the cat rub up against me I bend down and pet her head. She yowls at me, and I grabbed a can of cat food from the top off my black dresser and open it before grabbing the spoon that sits in her dish to scoop the chunky soft food into her bowl. We started to buy her canned cat food ever since she started to lose a bunch of her teeth.

I remember feeling anxious about losing her, she hadn't been eating her hard food at all and was practically a skeleton. I recall the feeling of her light body in my arms when I picked her up and carried her to my mom for a check-up. When I handed her my dying friend my mom started to examine her, poking around at her ears and eyes before opening her mouth to find large gaps where teeth used to sit, the slimey, gooey flesh shimmering in the light.

I bend down and pick the cat up from the floor and put her on the dresser, petting her the moment she started to eat. I turn around and walk over to my bed to sit.

"It's funny how she only meows at you for food, I was sitting here the whole time." Kuzo comments, rubbing at his sheets. I give him a blank stare before replying with, "Well, she is my cat."

Kuzo sighed and rolled over so he was on his back and with a sigh replied with, "Whatever you think dude." I watch as he stares at the ceiling an annoyed twitch in the eyebrow and he rolls back over onto his side and begins to stare back at me. Pretty soon we are having a staring contest from across the room from one another, green and blue facing each other, clashing in a battle that could in fact go on forever.

We continue to stare at one another for about forty seconds until Kuzo takes the time to blink. "HA! I win!" I exclaim, giving Kuzo a playful cocky smile. I chuckle a little when I see the light pink dusting across his face. "Well… Well only cause I let you!" Kuzo huffs, a small smile tugging at the sides of his lips.

I laugh light heartedly, chucking one of my pillows off my bed and at Kuzo. "You did not!" I say giving off a happy laugh. Kuzo ends up getting hit with the pillow in his face instead of catching it, causing me to laugh harder.

"You're such a dork." I joke. Kuzokan smiles at me with a shake of his head, throwing one of his hands so that it looks like he's throwing something into the trash. The cat jumps onto my bed and makes a noise that sounds between either a meow or a purr as she struts across to the other side and begins to knead at my fluffy leopard print pillow. I pet at her back and scritch her side as she goes to curl up onto my pillow.

I don't really remember what happened the rest of the night, it all seems like a hopeful blur of happiness and cheerful children's laughter. Even with the painful imagery of leaving what we've known to be home for years was put aside threw childish games and a happy sleep.


End file.
